Why am I Living?
by Hariki-Angel
Summary: Just a one shot and an explanation of my OC from Shadow Light. Enjoy Deioc
1. The explanation

Why am I Living?

Me: Ok, this story just randomly idea popped into my head in school. If you have read my other story, "Shadow Light" you know that Mistuki Hyuuga, the daughter if Neji and Tenten, join the Akatsuki. But I never really talked about her past. So here is the story with her past! ENJOY AND NO FLAMES! Also, told in her POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I really don't know why I was born. My parents never paid attention to me at all what so ever. Maybe once or twice I get to talk with them, but they usually had something better to do. That's why when I was 3 I thought they didn't love me anymore, but when I ask them "Do you love? Mommy? Daddy?" they just started at me like I was crazy. But then they said "Mitsuki-Chan, of course we do, that's why you're here right? We love you very much." Is what my mother would always say. But that was a lie. Wasn't it? I don't know anymore.

I started to think that even more when I was learning to be a Ninja. I was one of the smartest girls in there. I had met someone who I never thought would still like me, even after I join the Akatsuki! His name is Akito Uchiha. One of the most popular guys in my school. One day though, he came up to me and said "Hi there Im Akito who are you?" I was shy back then, but I had a feeling I could trust him. So I told him my name. "Mitsuki? As in Mitsuki Hyuuga? Well then Mitsuki-Chan Lets be friends!" I was so sure he was lying to me, but as time grew, I learned to trust him.

But even has time grew, my hatred for my parents grew and grew. At one time, my father almost killed me. He did it because he found out I was friends with Akito, the son of Sasuke. My father hated him. All my mother did was watch, not even bothered to help me. So, the next day when I was with Akito, I told him I couldn't be his friend anymore, because of my father, I didn't want to be killed so young! But all he did was smiled and hugged me. "Mitsuki-Chan I know I'm sad to, its ok" he said as I cried onto him.

Later, when I graduated with Akito, I found out I was on a squad with him. In fact, it was team 7 I was on, just like his mother AND father. I was also with this really weird kid; I think his name was Inari. Anyways, my sensei was Sasuke Uchiha. When we started to introduce ourselves, Sasuke started at me, and smiled. Even though Sasuke hated my father, he was still nice to me. But that's not what my father did. He was always mad when I got home training with him or back from a mission and tried to beat me, but I knew I could go to Akito if he did. After a few days I go back home and they be like nothing happened.

When I was 8, we had gotten our first A ranked mission. To me, it was like a simple D ranked mission. But when we came back home, my mother had come to me and pulled my hair and dragged me to my fathers room. I saw him, laying sickly in bed. I started in horror as he threw a kunai at me and almost hit me in the face. He screamed "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! I FORBID YOU TO SEE THAT TEAM EVER AGAIN!" I screamed back "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IM ON A TEAM WITH HIM! AND I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ONE DAY YOU WILL REGERT IT!" and ran out. Oh yes, I knew one day I would make them pay. Make them all pay. So from then on I never spoke to my parents, and they never spoke to me.

At age 10, I was in the ANBU. Unlike Akito, I was more highly skilled in this stuff than he was. Sadly I was put on a team with my mother and father. Oh how I wish I was dead. But when I was 11, they acted like they loved me again. When I had almost died while battling one of the Akatsuki (I wasn't sure who it was, but I kept to myself even to this day!) my mother came running up to me and hugged, like a mother would when she found her lost child. She said "Mitsuki-Chan, I am so sorry, so, so, sorry" crying. For the first time in a long time, I hugged her and said "Its ok Mom, its ok" from then on, I had a good relationship with her. My father, wasn't so easy.

By the time I was 13, I was caption of the team, which my father hated. From then on I stayed out of his path and he stayed out of time. Time went by, my father was going to die. I knew he was. So, I saved his life, and he hugged me, for the first time in my life, he hugged me. I finally got to have the family I wanted with them, but it started to change, my cousin Hanabi, lied and lied to my parents saying I was doing bad things. The relationship I had with them was starting to disappear.

At 18, I was left for dead, but now I am with the Akatsuki, and they are my family now. Now, you can watch and see how I live, for I love someone in this organization, but I will not say. With this new power, I will kill all those who hated me, even my parents. That's why, that is my dream…I guess you could say I'm crazy. Maybe, I don't know, wont you help me god? Stop the suffering…please just stop the suffering god. I'm begging you!

90009090999990909090909090909090909090000000000000000000000000000000000000000009999999

Ok! I might make this a bit of a one shot so enjoy for now my reviews! And enter the contest on "Shadow Light!" well Im off to my pool bye!


	2. Love in the air :3 lemon

.Ch 2 Why am I living?

Hey ya'll. Long time since I've updated…whatever. Been busy with school and what not. Anyways, in this chapter, her and Deidara start talking which ends up in a lemon…Er…yeah…Enojy~

"Ah Jesus! Yeah!" Yelled the blond Akatsuki member. The once snow white haired, whose hair was now black looked at her friend.

"Dei-chan what did you do now?" She asked softly, looking at blond hair which covered one of his eyes/

"Mitsuki-chan…don't call me "Dei-chan…" Deidara growled and glared at Mitsuki.  
"Blah blah blah you sound like my mom an-" She started but stopped. She then looked down sadly and sighed.

"Mitsuki-chan…yeah…" Deidara said softly and looked at her with concern. Mitsuki didn't answer or look at him. She didn't want him to see her crying. He just started at her until he head a soft sniffle coming from her.

"M-Mitsuki..?" he said startled. Mitsuki couldn't hold in any longer and let out a loud sob. She then turned and started to walk away but Deidara grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She then stop and looked up at him and saw he was looking at her. This look, she has seen before, was one of love and compassion.

"Mitsuki-chan…why you crying? Yeah?" he asked in a voice she never heard before.  
"I…guess I'm just…a little home sick.." She said softly and looked down in embarrassment. She then felt Deidara turn her around, cupped her face and made her look at him.

"It's okay you know…We all were at one point.." He said softly, getting closer to her face. She turned a deep red, feeling his breath on her lips.  
"Dei-kun.." She whispered and licked her lips a little. Then he closed the space between them.

The kiss was sweet and short. She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes and smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked softly hugging him. At first he didn't say anything, he only looked at her. Then he said: "Cause I think…I'm in love with you" and blushed. Mitsuki gasped and looked at him with wide eyes but then soften and kissed him again.

This time it was much more passionate, he had his hands on her waist, moving them up and down her sides. She had her hands around his neck, her hands getting tangled in his hair. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she gladly gave it to him. Their tongues battled to dominance. It went on for bout a minute of so before Deidara had won. After a few minutes they broke apart. They smiled at one another before Deidara picked Mitsuki up.

"Where are we going?" Asked Mitsuki, before she looked at Deidara.

"My room, yeah" he replied and in a second they were there. They soon dropped onto his bed, and began to kiss all over again.

Within a matter of seconds, their robes and garmets where on the floor. Deidara was only in a pair of black and red boxers, while Mitsuki was only in a black lace bra and red underwear. He scanned up and down her body

"Your beautiful…yeah" He said softly and kissed down her neck. She moaned his name softly as he nipped and kissed at her sensitive spot on her neck. Then he began to fiddle with her bra, unhooking it and taking it off. They were a good size, a C cup. He smiled and softly kissed the valley in between her breasts. He took one hand and began to play with her nipple. She moaned his name softly and arched a little. He then began to massage her left breast while he kissed and lick her right nipple. She thought it was heaven cause if felt so good. He then switched breasts. After he was done with that he slowly kissed down her stomach to her underwear. He looked up at her.

"You wanna do this? Yeah?" He asked her and she nodded. He then took off her underwear. At first she closed her legs to keep him from seeing, but he forced his way through and smiled.

"Don't be shy Mitsuki-chan" he said and brought his face down to her opening. She then closed her eyes until she felt something wet and unfamiliar by her opening. She gasped and then moaned at the feeling. What he did next made her jump and whimper out. He then plunged his tongue deep in her. She whimpered loudly, and he looked at her. She saw that he was looking at her and he stopped.

"Want me to stop? Yeah?" He said softly. She hesitated but shook her head. He smiled at her and went back to licking. She moan his name every so often as he licked. It just felt so good to her! He soon hit her g-spot, making gasp and moan loudly, letting him know he found it. He then began to lick at that spot over and over. Her entire body started to tense up. She moaned louder and louder, then screamed Deidara's name before she felt a wave a pleasure hit her. She realized she had her first orgasm. She panted before looking at Deidara who was licking and drinking her juices. He smiled and moved back up to her lips and kissed her softly. She smiled and kissed him back. Then she pushed him and started to kiss down his chest.

"Mitsuki-chan…" he moaned softly as she teased him. She smirked a little before pulled off his boxed, realizing that his cock was already hard and pretty big. She looked at it a little but then started to lick his tip.

"Mitsuki-channnn…" He moaned loudly and she started to suck his head. Using her free hand to move up and down his shaft. She then started to suck on his shaft licking it everywhere.

"Mitsuki-chan…I-I'm gonna…" He stuttered before he came in her mouth. She coughed a little but then swallowed his load. He then pushed her backwards, landing on her back her arms went around his neck, his hands on either side of her. He readied himself at her entrance.

"Let me know if it hurts kay? Yeah?" he mumbled in her ear. She nodded a little before she felt him in her. She let out a loud gasp in shock and in pain, which didn't go unnoticed by him. He stopped for a second, letting her get use to it before he kept pushing till he reached her hymen. He the put his lips on hers, broke her hymen and held her close. Mitsuki on the other hand cried out, feeling tears in her eyes and trembled from the pain. Deidara waited a little and looked at her.

"You alright?" he asked her, she started to shake her head but then nodded. She felt him starting to pump in and out of her slowly, feeling him pick up the pace with each thrust. She also began to moan from pain to pleasure within the first few minutes. He then let go of her, picked up on leg and pumped into her faster. She began to get in sync with his thrusts and felt like she was going to have another orgasm. He felt her wall tighten, also feeling himself coming. Then she let out a deep moan, for he found her g-spot again. He kept pounding her g-spot before she screamed his name, and came on his cock. A little after he came in her. He fell over on to his next to Mitsuki, his arm around her waist, his cock still in her. She turned over onto her side to look at him and smiled at him tiredly.  
He then kissed her softly and pulled out of her.

"I love you, Mitsuki-chan" He whispered softly into his ear.  
"…I love you too, Deidara-kun" She replied just as soft, making him smile. The two soon fell into a deep sleep, hugging one another. Mitsuki smiling her sleep, thinking she wasn't alone anymore, she had Deidara, and dreamt of the night they had together over and over.

Me: …I did it? I wrote my first lemon? –faints-  
Hariki: Err…Anyways, end of the story, hoped you enjoy…Review!


End file.
